


Amanda O'Neill and the Curse of the Contragravity Canid

by KriegsaffeNo9



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, Gen, Potions Class, cursing, dad jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 05:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14609901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KriegsaffeNo9/pseuds/KriegsaffeNo9
Summary: Amanda sees an opportunity to land a classic joke on Diana... and so the horror begins.Suggested by Chill LWA.





	Amanda O'Neill and the Curse of the Contragravity Canid

One nightmarish day in Lukic's potion class, Amanda said, "Yo, Diana, could you get me some updog?"

Diana looked up from her ingredients list. "Hm?"

"Updog, Diana. You got any?"

Diana furrowed her brow and Amanda's heart leapt into her throat.

"Updog..." Diana said, glancing back at the potion's recipe. "I don't think we've been provided with any. Are you making a potion on the side?"

"No, Di, it's just, like, I super need some updog right now. Can you get me some?"

"I'll check," Diana said, kneeling and sliding open the cabinet built into her potions table. "Is it dry, wet, or alive?"

"It should be really obvious, haven't you been in a potions class before?" Amanda said, moving behind her for a reason she couldn't quite articulate but felt to be right. "If you need some help, just ask."

"I have been asking," Diana said, gently leafing through packets of seeds. "You're curiously reticent. What is it you're making? If it's personal, you know I can keep a secret?"

"I'm just saying," Amanda said, "you're makin' a way bigger deal of it than I am. Why don'tcha just come out and say it? You need help. Ask me for help. Ask me for help, Diana Cavendish, 'cause you're clearly not finding any updog without any context clues or whatever the hell it is. So ask me the right question and you'll know exactly--"

"Found it," Diana said, standing up and closing the cabinet.

"You did?" Akko said from her neighboring table. "What's updog?"

"Nothing," Diana said, "what's up with you?"

Akko blinked. Diana giggled. The hamster in Akko's head finally woke up and started running on its wheel, and Akko guffawed, giving Diana a high five.

Amanda stared in mute horror.

"Seriously, though," Diana said, "I could use a henway."

"What's a henw-- _god DAMMIT_!" Amanda shouted, turning around and kicking her table hard enough to spill the contents of her cauldron. The stuff inside splashed into some open beakers and the mix exploded into a wash of colorful gunk that coated Amanda from head to toe.

"Dang!" Akko said. "What's gonna be your hat trick?"

Diana vaulted over her table, landed by Akko, swept her up in her arms and gave her a musical-worthy soul kiss.

Sucy slithered up to Amanda as she fumed in impotent rage. "Sounds like someone needs a little bitty bit of vengeance."

"Yes," Amanda said. "Very much."

"I think we can help each other."


End file.
